Previously packages of a continuous strip of material have been formed using a technique known as "festooning" in which the strip is folded back and forth to lay a series of strip portions back and forth with each portion being folded relative to the next about a line transverse to the strip. The technique of festooning has been available for many years and is used in packaging many different types of material but particularly material of a fibrous nature such as fabric, non-woven strips and the like. In this technique, the strip is conventionally guided into a receptacle such as a cardboard box while a first reciprocating movement causes portions of the strip to be laid across the receptacle and folded back and forth and a second reciprocating movement causes the positions of the portions to be traversed relative to the receptacle transversely to the portions. Normally the receptacle comprises a rigid rectangular container at least partly of cardboard having a base and four upstanding sides.
In an alternative arrangement the strip is packaged by rolling the strip into a cylindrical pad having a width equal to the width of the strip or is wound into a cylindrical traverse package having a width greater than the width of the strip.
In all of these arrangements, the intention is to limit the number of splices in the strip since these slices cause the material at or on either side of the splice to be scrapped. Splices are necessary in joining the master rolls from which the strips are slit
The above applications disclose details of an improved method of forming a package of a strip for supply of the strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each of the stacks repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 arranging the strip portions thus to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions thus such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent portion and such that the second surface of each portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions; PA1 arranging the strip portions of the stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and bottom surface of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip so as to be continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 arranging the stacks side by side without intervening rigid container walls; PA1 and providing at the top and bottom of each stack a tail portion of the strip which is available for splicing to the tail portion of the strip of the next adjacent stack. PA1 providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes: PA1 providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes: PA1 providing a bag for receiving the side by side stacks, the bag having an open mouth and side walls; PA1 and supporting the bag with the open mouth facing the carriage such that as the stacks are formed the stacks are forced into the open mouth to engage and be surrounded by the side walls of the bag to be received within the bag. PA1 providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying. directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 compressing the stacks in a direction at right angles to the top and bottom surfaces so as to reduce the height of the stacks from a rest height to a compressed height; PA1 and containing the compressed stacks in an enclosure so as to maintain the compression thereon, the enclosure comprising a bag having side walls with a length thereof substantially equal to the compressed height. PA1 providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line, arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes: PA1 at a predetermined location during building of the stacks, feeding with the strips into the stacks a flexible slip sheet so to be folded with the strips at the predetermined location; PA1 and when the stacks are built up to a required height above said location, pushing those portions of the stacks above said location toward one end of the stacks such that the portions above said location are separated from portions below said location by slipping of the strips across the slip sheet. PA1 providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 forming a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to be accessible for splicing; PA1 all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks; PA1 engaging the splice tail portions into an envelope; PA1 lying the envelope flat against said end of the stacks and containing the envelope within packaging material. PA1 providing a package comprising: PA1 a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack the strip being repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stacks with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height; PA1 the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a bag having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height; PA1 mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly; PA1 providing on the unfold stand a header member for engaging the upper surfaces; PA1 with the upper surfaces engaged by the header member to hold the compression, cutting open the bag; PA1 and moving the header member in a direction to allow controlled expansion of the stacks from the compressed condition to the rest condition. PA1 providing a package comprising: PA1 a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to accessible for splicing; PA1 all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks; PA1 mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly; PA1 providing on the unfold stand a splicing jig; PA1 engaging the splice tail portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby; PA1 providing a top end portion of each stack connected to the top of the respective stack and engaging the top end portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby; PA1 and operating the splicing jig to effect splicing of the splice tail portions to the top end portions such that the strip is continuous through the package. PA1 a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface; PA1 a plurality of stacks of the strip; PA1 in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack; PA1 the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion; PA1 the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack; PA1 the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height; PA1 the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a bag having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height.
In most cases the entire top surface and the entire bottom surface of each of the stacks are placed under compression in a direction at right angles to the top surface and the bottom surface of the stack and the package is engaged by a packaging material which maintains the compression.
One problem which arises in the manufacture of a package of this type is in simultaneously folding the strips side by side to form simultaneously the side by side stacks of the finished package. For economic production, it is highly desirable that the folding is effected at a relatively high rate generally greater than 500 feet per minute, preferably of the order of 750 feet per minute and even up to 1200 feet per minute at which some lines currently operate. These higher rates allows the folding machine to be provided directly behind the manufacturing line thus avoiding necessity for packaging the material in web form prior to manufacture of the package of the type set forth above.
One arrangement for folding paper sheet into a single stack of zig zag folded sheet portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,670 (Felix) assigned to Jos. Hunkeler AG of Switzerland. Later U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,624 (Felix) and 5,042,789 (Hediger) are also relevant to this machine.
In this machine there is provided a carriage which moves horizontally back and forth underneath a stack of the sheets of paper. The carriage defines a transverse slot which is moved back and forth underneath the stack so that a supply of the paper sheet fed from beneath the stack through the slot is folded back and forth as the slot is moved back and forth under the package.
The package is supported on two belts each of which wraps around a respective one of a pair of rollers defining a slot. The upper run of each of the belts is thus in effect stationary holding and supporting the package in stationary position as the slot defined by the belts in the roller is moved back and forth. This arrangement as shown in the patents has led to a successful machine which folds paper sheet into a single stack at a relatively slow speed.
This machine is however unsuitable for and has not been in any way used for the manufacture of packages defined by a plurality of side by side stacks of strip material of relatively narrow width.